Too Close
by miranda parker
Summary: How close is too close? Harry is about to find out how close Hermione wants him to be. (fluff) please r&r final chapter is up!
1. Like A Movie

Chapter 1  
  
Like A Movie  
  
Harry sat through potions quite a lot without paying attention. At least this time he was paying attention, but it wasn't to Snape's lecture. Hermione was seeming like more than a friend to Harry every minute.  
  
"Now I know I love her.", Harry said silently to himself. "But she doesn't love me. I'm just a friend."  
  
He frowned at the word 'just'. If only he could approach her in a way that wasn't alarming. The thought of it played in his head like a movie....  
  
"Hermione, I like you more than a friend, infact, a lot more than a friend."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Like I, like I want to.."  
  
He leaned in, and just when he was about to touch her lips with his..  
  
"Harry you unimaginable perverted bastard!"  
  
And after a stinging bitch slap across the face, Harry looking up to see Hermione running to her dormitory.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, but it would be really neat if I ended it there, for the sake of chapter two's title. I hope you liked it, please please review!!!!!!!1 


	2. Back to Reality

Chapter 2  
  
Back to Reality  
  
"Potter! Stop daydreaming at once and focus on your potion! 50 points from Gryffindor!", Snape shouted in rage.  
  
"Huh? Oh, whatever Professor."  
  
Snape sneered at Harry and continued writing at his desk. Harry lazily filled his cauldron with ingredients (in which he didn't read the labels). He sighed, coming slowly back to the worries of reality. What if that did really happen? What if Hermione would really slap him and call him a perverted bastard?  
  
Questions kept on filling his mind until he looked up at Hermione from across the room. She was so beautiful, Harry wandered why he didn't notice before. Her long beautiful hair, her sparkling eyes, her pale skin, her gorgeous curves, and it didn't stop there. Hermione had not grown only in height, but in other ways.  
  
Harry had predicted that she need to buy a whole new supply of bras over the summer, a supply that was, well, bigger.  
  
Oh, how he wanted to-  
  
"Harry! The bell just rang you nitwit! Aren't you coming?", shouted Ron, who was standing beside him in a hurry to get out of Snape's classroom.  
  
"Oh, a, yeah, I'm coming.", Harry mumbled. "Ron, can I talk to you later, there's something that I need advice on."  
  
"Sure Harry, now let's get out of here!"  
  
  
  
Harry sat through all of the rest of the day's classes, trying to think of a clever way to break the news to Ron. He knew that Ron wouldn't care if he liked Hermione in that way, but still, Harry felt uncomfortable. Later that night, Harry sit in the common room with Ron, about to break the news.  
  
"Ron, I well, I like Hermione. I really like Hermione. You know, in that way."  
  
"Yeah so?", said Ron, unexpectedly.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to tell her. I don't think she'd want to get too close to me."  
  
"Harry, you know that you're going to have to tell here sooner or later. Besides, she would like you, I know it for a fact."  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Ok then Harry, I can't help you. You'll just have to go back to reality on your own.", said Ron, stalking up to his dormitory.  
  
Harry slouched down in the chair. He knew Ron was right. He would just have to see for himself how close Hermione wanted him to be.  
  
Hope you liked it! There is more stuff coming, next chapter is the first fluff! Please review and you'll get it sooner. 


	3. Maybe, Maybe Not

Chapter 3  
  
Maybe, Maybe Not  
  
"Ok, Ron, I'm gonna do it.", Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
They were standing in the corridor in between classes. Harry was about 10 feet from Hermione, who was conversing with Lavender. With one final giggle, Lavender walked away, leaving Hermione to lean against the wall.  
  
Harry just couldn't control himself, he didn't even know what came over him. He just ran over to Hermione and-  
  
"Hermione, I love you!", he exclaimed, pushing her against the wall. Their bodies were pressed, and Hermione was practically stunned.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I, I,", Harry just couldn't seem to find the words.  
  
Instead he leaned on her even more than he already was, and pressed his lips to hers. He fought to part her lips with his tongue and succeeded. He didn't know about Hermione, but he himself was in absolute bliss. He wanted to do that for so long...  
  
Coming to his senses, he lifted his head back up and took a step back. He looked at Hermione. She now had a slight smile across her face and was blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I-"  
  
  
  
Harry was totally interrupted when Hermione turned and stalked away, shouting "I'm going to be late for class".  
  
Ron walked up to Harry, feeling pity for his friend.  
  
"Ron, I blew it. I made a complete fool of myself."  
  
"Well, maybe, maybe not.."  
  
  
  
******* cliffhanger ****** please read and review. (sorry the chapter is so short, I couldn't resist!) 


	4. Well, Maybe Just a Little

Chapter 4 Well, Maybe Just a Little.  
  
"Stop it Lavender! It wasn't funny!", Hermione yelled in rage.  
  
Her and Lavender sat in the common room by their selves. Lavender had been joking with Hermione all day about the incident in the corridor earlier.  
  
"Of course it was!", Lavender giggled, "You should have seen yourself blush!"  
  
"I was not blushing."  
  
"Yes you were. Admit it Hermione, you have to of had liked Harry that close to you."  
  
"Well, maybe just a little."  
  
"That's what I thought. We'll tell him at breakfast tomorrow." "Yes, at breakf- WHAT?! NO!"  
  
"Why not? You like him, he likes you, what could possibly be wrong?"  
  
"I never said I liked him, that's what's wrong!"  
  
"Oh please, you just practically admitted it. It's getting late we better get back to the dormitories. We can bicker about it in the morning, and then tell Harry."  
  
"Shut up, Lavender."  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Harry awoke early. He washed up and got dressed lazily. Barely aware of where he was walking, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. The noise of the students conversing woke Harry out of his trance.  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you this morning?", Lavender said, pushing Hermione in the chair right next to Harry's.  
  
"Hello Lavender.", Harry yawned.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Hermione?! What are you doing sitting by me? I thought you were-"  
  
"Mad?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, it's quite complicated. If you come to the astronomy tower at midnight, I'll tell you about it.", Hermione explained, smiling at Harry and then sneering at Lavender.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. See you later." Hermione got up from the table and strode down the corridor to her first class, smiling.  
  
  
  
**************I will write the next chapter A.S.A.P********* please review!~ 


	5. No Astronomy for Us

Chapter 5 No Astronomy for Us  
  
As midnight approached, Harry crept up to the Astronomy Tower. He hoped no one would be there, afterall, it was the make-out center of the school. He opened the door and found Hermione leaning against the wall. He suddenly felt his stomach drop and he broke out in goosebumps.  
  
"H-hi, Her-Hermione.", he stuttered.  
  
"Hi Har-Harry. Uhh. well, I wanted to-", Hermione paused.  
  
  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To tell you that, well, I wasn't mad at you."  
  
"Hermione, I ran up to you out of control and kissed you, and you aren't mad?!"  
  
  
  
"Of course not, it's not like the kiss was bad or anything, it was quite good actually and- oops."  
  
Harry began to blush uncontrollably.  
  
"Well, Harry, I guess that I pretty much just said it for myself."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"That I like you Harry! I practically love you!"  
  
"Y- You do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's good. Because I really don't want to talk that much, although I do want to use my lips."  
  
Harry advanced on Hermione and pressed his lips on hers. It was different this time. Hermione kissed back. Leaning against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips parted and Harry began trailing his lips and tongue down her neck. Encouraged by Hermione's sighs, he continued. And those among you who love fluffiness, or are just plain naughty, could guess what happened next.  
  
***Thank you for your reviews and thank you for those who actually read the story. This is it. It is over. Go read my other stories!!!******** 


End file.
